


The One She Cared For

by ThatAnimeGuy (thelividcoffee)



Category: Higurashi no Naku Koro ni | Higurashi When They Cry
Genre: Blood, F/M, Higurashi - Freeform, Higurashi no Naku Koro ni - Freeform, Keiichi - Freeform, Koro, Last words, Maebara Keiichi - Freeform, NI, Naku, Ryuuguu Rena - Freeform, Violence, bad at tags, maebara, no, rena - Freeform, ryuuguu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 20:58:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3583734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelividcoffee/pseuds/ThatAnimeGuy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Rena dies, she has one last thing to say to Keiichi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One She Cared For

**Author's Note:**

> Technically, a relationship. But, you get the gist of it. Based off of Onikakushi-hen.

He kept swinging the bat, he didn't care who it was at. Maybe he did, but he wasn't sure. He needed to protect himself. Rena’s face was covered in blood and the blood was pouring down into her shirt, along with her tears. Keiichi smashed Mion’s hand onto the floor, and delivered one final blow to the skull. He moved over to where Rena was lying, bleeding all onto the floor.

“K-Keiichi-kun…” Rena mumbled. Keiichi lifted his bat up into the air and got ready to swing. His arms were tense, and so were his hands. He was shaking and with that he was ready to swing.

“I love you… Keiichi-kun…” Rena had tears pouring from her eyes as she said that, and blood pouring down from her forehead. Keiichi swung the bat down, delivering the final blow to Rena, and she had been killed. Keiichi dropped the bat and looked at what he had done.

Keiichi remembered the final words of Rena.

Why? Why didn’t he figure this out? Life could have been so much easier if he hadn’t been so crazy. He looked at Rena’s dead corpse and kneeled down to her.

“I’m sorry… Rena…” Keiichi mumbled. He went closer and kissed Rena on the forehead, as he began to claw at his throat. Eventually, the nails got so deep, that he clawed his own throat out, and died next to Rena and Mion.

The only thing he wanted was… to be loved and cared about. He had gotten that wish, but he killed the girl who loved him.

If only…

He could get a second chance.

Then… he would be happy.


End file.
